DREAMMEARD
by ruefulcountenance
Summary: Following Cloneboggle, Dreammeard picks up the story of X-Files heroes Mulder and Scully as Scully recovers consciousness just in time to be transferred into one of her much younger clones before her parent body dies. Scully is tres amazes to wake up as a teenager and to see all the changes that have happened while she was in her coma.


Take Two

DREAMMAERD

A SCREENPLAY

BY

Ruefulcountenance

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. AFTERNOON.

Three Doctors are gathered around a hospital bed.

There is a young girl about thirteen lying asleep.

They are taking her vital signs. One doctor is reading her chart while another places a type of helmet onto her head. It has wires coming out of it.

DR. COLE

I believe that she is ready for transmission.

Dr. Lynott a dark skin female doctor moves away from the bed and sits at a desk.

DR. LYNOTT

You mean reception don't you Dr. Cole?

Dr. Cole Shrugs.

Communicator on.

A monitor lights up. An old doctor comes into view.

We are ready Dr. Mulder.

INT. ALMOST IDENTICAL HOSPITAL ROOM.

An old doctor is sitting at a desk facing a monitor. Two other doctors are managing a very old and withered looking Scully who is lying (in a fetal position) on the bed.

Dr. Lynott is on the screen.

2

DR. LYNOTT

Are you set there?

MULDER

All set….just give me a moment.

Mulder gets up and slowly moves to Scully's side.

He picks up her wrinkled old hand and kisses it.

A tear rolls down his cheek. He smiles down at her.

Scully's eyes are wide open in fear and disbelief.

MULDER

Alright transfer now.

Scully's eyes close and her face relaxes.

Mulder walks back to the monitor.

MULDER

Dr. Lynott? How is she.

Dr. Lynott appears on the screen.

DR. LYNOTT

Everything seems fine Dr. Mulder. She's asking a lot of questions. Are

you going to transfer soon?

MULDER

I will be along in a few minutes.

Mulder turns away from the monitor and slaps his hands together and laughs.

Damn we finally did it.

3

Mulder hugs one of the people working with him.

It is a very old looking Frohike. He is grinning broadly and his eyes are wet with tears.

FROHIKE

Always knew we would do it. I just didn't know when. This is a great day.

MULDER

It is a great day indeed my friend. I should get over there now, she will

want answers to a thousand questions. Can you get the boys together and

join us this evening?

FROHIKE

Count on it.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

The young girl is sitting up on the side of the bed talking to the three doctors. Mulder looking thirty-something enters the room.

DR. LYNOTT

Ah, Dr. Mulder it is good to have you here. This young lady has some

questions for you.

The young girl stares in silence.

Mulder goes up to her and touches her cheek with his hand.

His voice cracks when he speaks.

MULDER

Scully is that really you in there.

SCULLY

Fox…..am I going crazy? …. What is going on here?

4

MULDER

Crazy? You are the very breath and soul of sanity my dear. Come we will

go for a walk. We have some very serious catching up on to do.

She slides off the bed and hesitates.

MULDER

Come.

While walking beside him she looks up at him.

SCULLY

What's this Dr. Mulder stuff? And how did I get so short?

Mulder looking jubilant put his hand on her shoulder.

MULDER

Come we will walk and we will talk all. until you run out of questions.

Mulder and Scully walk down along curving walkway toward a small lake. It is an idyllic setting. The sky is blue, the birds are singing, swans are swimming in the lake, there are children playing on an adventure playground and there are a couple people fishing from a small row boat in the middle of the lake.

There is classical music( Tchaikovsky's Symphony No.5?)playing over the scene as Mulder is talking to Scully waving his hands, laughing and then being very serious.

The scene fades to a montage of short vignettes and images.

Mulder reading(talking with others, studying, despairing)in her hospital room While she lays unconscious) to her. Mulder interacting with younger (at different ages) clones of Scully.

Mulder, Frohike, Byers, Langly and Skinner hooking her up for a transfer to a clone only to end up with an unconscious clone. Repeats of this scene with the men all aging and then with them all at different ages.( Combinations)

Mulder walking into Scully's hospital room with an adult clone of Scully. Scully lying in her bed is much older. The Scully clone shakes her head and argues with Mulder.

5

One more attempt to transfer the comatose Scully into the adult clone fails. A very old looking Mulder breaks down. Skinner and Byers help him to a chair. They all look very down.

EXT. SUNNY DAY. PARK LIKE SETTING. HOSPITAL IN THE BACKGROUND.

Mulder is sitting on the park bench with Scully. (She is a young girl with the demeanor of an adult.) She is listening intently.

MULDER

Your mother doesn't have a clone in Chicago so we are flying one in this

evening. She will transfer as soon as we can arrange it.

SCULLY

She must be so old now…if I've been out of it for over fifty years she

must be…..

MULDER

Your mothers parent body passed away more than thirty years ago. She

exists in five different clones now. The one that is coming here is only

twenty years old.

SCULLY

Twenty! My god I wasn't even born when she was that age. This is

absolutely incredible. You're sure I'm not dreaming?

MULDER

You're not dreaming, for certain. Wait till you meet her three and ten

year-old clones.

Scully big-eyed gets to her feet starts to say something and stops. She turns and walks away a few steps turns around and walks back. She repeats this action.

SCULLY

This is all too much to take in….and…uh…I'm feeling terribly restless.

6

MULDER

That may be the physiological effect of age changing. It's common

especially when we transfer into a younger body. You'll get used to it and

even look forward to it. You…..

Scully does a cartwheel and then she does two more.

She falters on the last one and ends up sitting on the grass.

SCULLY

Mulder, how is my mom's clone getting here?

MULDER

By train.

SCULLY

Train? Gosh that seems rather old fashioned in relationship to all this body

swapping and stuff.

MULDER

Well actually the electric train is a very sound mode of transportation

both economically and environmentally.

Scully looks puzzled.

MULDER

Look….once people realized that they could quite possibly live for

hundreds even thousands of years everyone became an environmentalists.

You will see…all the pollution has been cleaned up on 'Space Ship Earth'.

We're all regulation tree-hugging recyclers and we've gotten very good at

it.

SCULLY

No motivator like self interest….

7

MULDER

Well….I wish it was something nobler but we are after all human

beings.

Scully gets up off the grass and walks over to where Mulder is sitting on park bench.

SCULLY

When I woke up over at the other hospital…I couldn't move but I could

see and hear….That old man, that Doctor….it was you?

MULDER

In my most comfortable suit.

SCULLY

Where were we….where are we?

MULDER

We were in Chicago; we are now in San Gregorio just out side of San

Francisco. Actually your body, your original or parent body has not left

Chicago since you were hurt.

SCULLY

How did you wake me up?

MULDER

We tried everything imaginable. We researched, we tried many times but

in the end it was you who woke up on your own. You were dieing and you

woke up. We had a very small window of opportunity to get you

transferred before your body died.

SCULLY

I died?

MULDER

You didn't your parent body died.

8

SCULLY

Am I going to my funeral?

Mulder laughs.

MULDER

No. We will keep your body in a frozen state and use it to create clones of

you in the future.

SCULLY

You don't make clones from clones?

MULDER

Well we did…but it it's dangerous. About thirty per cent of clones made

from clones develop a mental disorder that is difficult to treat. We can

make tens of thousands of clones from the frozen tissue of your original

body so I is foolish to risk cloning from clones.

SCULLY

Hm…I see. ….Mulder will I have to stay this age? I mean do I have an

older clone that I can transfer into.

MULDER

You do but there are a couple of problems. The clone is twenty-seven but

she has been in a coma for about six weeks.

SCULLY

A coma? How?

MULDER

It was our last attempt to bring you out of your coma. It involved

transferring you into the clone but it backfired and we just ended up

putting her into a coma too.

9

SCULLY

And you think if I transfer into the clone I will go back into a coma?

MULDER

No, it's not that. As a matter of fact I'm positive that won't happen. Look

we normally make our first transfer into a clone when it is a toddler

because there is a memory transfer from the clone to the parent clone

therefore the younger the clone the cleaner the transfer.

SCULLY

So I you think I will have this clones memories?

MULDER

Yes I'm sure of it but they will seem quite dreamlike.

SCULLY

The girl, this one I'm in, she loved you.

Mulder put his hands on Scully's shoulders.

MULDER

We are very close. I suppose that's why she agreed to transfer…even at

thirteen she had to be a volunteer.

SCULLY

I already have her memories Mulder.

MULDER

I thought you might…but with the coma and everything….

SCULLY

They are ….like I a vivid dream.

10

MULDER

(Sadly)

They will fade some in time.

SCULLY

There is another problem?

Mulder leans back with his arms stretched out across the back and crosses his feet.

MULDER

The clone has been comatose for six weeks and will need a few, couple

weeks of physical rehabilitation. Once we get you on your feet we'll go to

my cabin on lake Michigan. Okay?

SCULLY

Where is the older clone? Did she love you too?

MULDER

Back in Chicago and we will have to wait and see.

SCULLY

Will I come back to this body?

MULDER

Yes…yes of course, once you have occupied a clone it only comes to life

when you re-enter it. When you are not there it goes into a kind of coma.

It's best if return as often as possible to feed and exercise them.

SCULLY

How often?

MULDER

Daily is best. Nutrition can be provided but you need to transfer into them

in order to give them adequate exercise.

11

SCULLY

How many clones do I have?

MULDER

A baby, six months…a four year old and an eight year old…we will get

you started on them tomorrow or the next day.

SCULLY

Mulder, will I have dreamlike memories from them too.

MULDER

(Gently)

Yes But the younger they are the softer the memories are.

SCULLY

She was quite frightened about the transfer you know.

Mulder looks down and crosses his arms.

MULDER

I know.

SCULLY

I think she wants to do some more cartwheels…I think I will oblige her.

Scully gets up.

SCULLY

Want to join me?

MULDER

Think about it.

Scully does a couple of cartwheels and then bursts out laughing.

12

SCULLY

You broke your leg….not that long ago.

MULDER

About six months ago right over there by the…

SCULLY

Right by the fountain.

Mulder shakes his head.

MULDER

Ex marks the spot….

Scully is holding her sides and laughing.

SCULLY

You were so funny ….you told me to get a rock and put you out of your

misery.

Mulder grins.

MULDER

Well I'm glad it was of some entertainment value to you.

Scully abruptly stops laughing.

SCULLY

Mulder….do all my clones love you.

MULDER

Well….we're all sort of like family.

Scully gets up off the grass and goes over to the park bench.

13

She walks around behind it lean against it and looks up at the hospital.

SCULLY

What's next….I'm starving.

Mulder stands up and looks at the hospital too.

MULDER

Then food will be next. Later this evening we will get together with some

old friends and get reacquainted and tomorrow we will do a little traveling

and we will do a little work, okay.

SCULLY

Okay.

MULDER

Come.

They walk back up the walkway toward the hospital. He puts his arm on her shoulders.

MULDER

They have a great restaurant here…it's amazing what they can do with

worms and tofu.

Scully laughs but looks at him suspiciously.

They disappear around a corner in the walkway. Birds are singing. A dog chases a Frisbee across the walkway.

MONTAGE OF IMAGES: MUSIC OVER

INT. LIVING ROOM OF MULDERS HOUSE; EVENING.

Mulder and Scully sitting on the sofa talking. Mulder gets up to open the door. A teenage

Frohike, am elderly Byers and Langly much as Scully last saw him enter. As they are hugging and greeting each other Skinner looking old, tired and quite paunchy appears in the doorway. With tears in his eyes he hugs Scully then greets the others.

14

INT. HOSPITAL ROOMS/SPLIT SCREEN.

Left screen, Mulder and two other doctors are hooking Scully(13 year old) up to Transfer her. Right screen, three other doctors are hooking Scully(27 year old) up to receive. Young Scully closes her eyes and the older Scully opens her eyes.

INT. PHYSIOTHERAPY GYM.

A physiotherapist is working with Scully doing arm exercises; doing leg exercises; trying to stand; exercising in the pool; walking with two aides; walking with one aide, Mulder (thirty something); walking shakily by herself.

EXT. HOSPITAL GROUDS; AFTERNOON

Byers, Frohike and Langly all walking with Scully(all young adults).

It is a park-like setting. They walk between trees past a pond with ducks in it.

They come to a fence surrounding a Zen garden. A monk is raking the gravel.

Mulder and Skinner, looking much as they did in the late 1990's, emerge from the Zen garden through a gate in the fence.

SCULLY

The boys and I thought we would walk down and meet you.

They all exchange greetings. Mulder and Scully embrace and lightly kiss.

MULDER

That's great. It will save time Skinner is taking us all out to celebrate.

SCULLY

What's the occasion?

MULDER

You are…and…..well this is the first time we've all gotten together and

looked like or much like we did the night of the raid on the Graves

Compound.

15

SKINNER

It may only seem like a few weeks ago to you Scully but it has been a long

wait for all of us….this is a very special reunion.

Gesturing to the others.

SKINNER

Lets go eat and be merry.

Frohike, Byers and Langly shout out approvals.

MULDER

Amen to that.

They leave all walking back on the trail winding through the trees.

INT. RESEARCH LABORATORIE. NIGHT.

Two scientists are working late into the night; one is writing in a journal at his desk the other is mixing some chemicals in a beaker.

Lenny is at his desk. He unwraps a chocolate bar.

LENNY

Mort.

MORT

Not now Lenny I'm counting.

Mort continues counting drops that he is putting into a beaker with an eyedropper.

LENNY

It's not me, it's just, you know we have a report to hand in next week

and….

16

MORT

It's all but done….dot a few t's cross a few I's and it's …completed. No

sweat.

LENNY

And then we have to review the whole dam thing…..You know your

senior clone would not approve of what you're doing.

Mort stops counting and looks up.

MORT

Ain't that a fact ….I don't know what comes over me when I get into that

skin but suddenly I'm Mr. Responsibility….but this could be important

too . It could be a taste break through.

LENNY

Only it has nothing to do with what we're being paid to work on. You

know you could get in trouble if they catch…..Do you smell that?

Mort turns his head to answer but before he can get a word out he swoons and collapses to the floor. Lenny is simultaneously rolling off of his chair onto the floor.

Six men in dark clothing enter the room. They are all the same size and build.

The men quickly put Lenny and Mort into body bags and load them onto stretchers and take them out of the lab.

One of the men stays behind and taps into the computer system.

He takes a small cable out of a bag and plugs it into a computer. He then plugs the other end of the plug into a port on his forearm.

When he is finished downloading he tapes a small disc to the computer screen.

The computer screen shows a skull and crossbones with the words "READ THIS" and an arrow pointing to the disk under it.

EXT. LABORATORY BUILDING: REASERCH CENTER

17

A van pulls up to the front of the building as the five men and two stretchers descend the stairs from a side entrance.

They quietly and efficiently load the stretchers and drive away.

They stop at the front entrance to pick up the sixth man and speed away.

They drive past a guardhouse and open gate. One guard is passed out in the guardhouse while another is lying on the ground beside it.

They stop at a stop sign and speed off into the night.

EXT. RESTAURANT, NIGHT.

Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Frohike, Byers and Langly all exit a Chinese restaurant.

Mulder and Scully are arm in arm.

MULDER

This has been fun. We'll have to do it again soon.

(He winks at Scully)

And next time I pick the restaurant.

SCULLY

Maybe they can come up to your cottage and see us there. It's not far?

BYERS

You mean the one on Lake Michigan or the one in the Himalayas?

SCULLY

(puzzled)

I don't know.

MULDER

It's near by but I don't think these guys could hack roughing it.

18

FROHIKE

Roughing it? You got to be kidding. You've got every gadget invented by

in that place.

MULDER

You exaggerate my friend, it may be the happy grapes talking but what I meant by roughing it is that you would have to eat my cooking.

LANGLY

I can cook.

MULDER

Well come then but since when did you guys need an invitation to spoil

my peace of mind.

SKINNER

(Looking at Scully)

Maybe it isn't your peace of mind they're thinking about. Anyway I have

to get back to the transfer station and transfer to Washington.

SCULLY

(Hugs him)

Thanks for being here.

SKINNER

(Shakes Mulder's hand)

I wouldn't have missed it.

(Turning to Frohike, Byers

and Langly)

You guys want to ride back with me?

19

They all say they would and then say goodbye to Mulder and Scully. They get into a cab with Skinner and drive off.

SCULLY

What now?

MULDER

(Putting on a coat that

was draped over his arm)

Now I was thinking…

(He points down the street)

that we would take a two block walk that way and hire a horse drawn

carriage and take a slow ride through the park.

SCULLY

(Softly)

Alright then.

They walk off hand in hand.

INT. CAB, NIGHT.

Frohike, Byers and Langly are in the back seat and Skinner is up front with the Cab driver.

SKINNER

Where did you all say you were off to?

FROHIKE

We're flying these bodies back to New York and then it's off to clone

maintenance. I will be transferring to California, Hawaii, Seattle, London

20

and then back to New York.

LANGLY

I'll be taking Geritol in San Fernando, surfing in Hawaii, working out with

a bunch of little people in Sweden, I'm learning Swedish and then I'm off

to a vineyard in southern…

Skinner's phone rings.

He takes it out of an inside coat pocket and turns it on.

A hologram of a woman's head and shoulders appears.

SKINNER

Hello Agent Hoyle what is it.

AGENT HOYLE

The boss wants you back in DC. There has been a break in, theft and

kidnapping at the Dow Chemical Research and Development laboratories

in New Jersey. He wants you to put a team on it tonight.

SKINNER

Please tell him that I will be transferring back in a few minutes.

AGENT HOYLE

Yes Sir.

Skinner turns off his phone. He frowns and puts it back in his pocket.

EXT. MAIN GATE, ZEN BUDDHIST TEMPLE, NIGHT.

21

The cab pulls up near the gate. The passenger front door opens and Skinner gets out.

He gives the driver a card. He swipes it past a screen on his dash and gives it back.

A woman's voice from the dash comes on.

DASH

Thank you for traveling with Concorde Taxicabs. Your credit card has

been charged fifty dollars. Have a great day.

Skinner waves at the men in the back seat and closes the door. The cab pulls away.

INT. ZEN TEMPLE

Skinner is following a monk down a flight of stairs into a long, wide hallway.

INT. LARGE MONITORING ROOM.

The monk is working at a computer near an empty bed. There are seven other beds. Five of the beds have sleeping people in them.

A door opens and Skinner comes into the room dressed in pajamas. He gets in the bed and covers up.

The monk silently places a small helmet that is wired to the computer onto Skinner's head. It covers Skinners eyes as well.

The monk then sticks monitoring terminals to Skinners temples and chest.

Skinner folds his hands on his chest and nods. The monk pushes a button and Skinner falls asleep.

EXT. COTTAGE BY A MORNING

Scully exits the cottage onto the veranda facing the lake. Birds are singing and the hum of a motorboat can be heard off in the distance.

22

She puts her cup of coffee down on a chair and stretches her arms and back. Then she picks up her cup, sits down, puts her feet up on the rail, sighs and takes a sip of coffee.

Mulder comes jogging around the corner of the cottage with a hammer in his hand.

SCULLY

(Bright and cheerful)

Hey guy…

Mulder is startled and when looks quickly up at Scully on the veranda he trips, looses his battle with balance and sprawls out on the grass.

Scully jumps to her feet but immediately sees that Mulder is okay and bursts out laughing.

MULDER

Sure….add insult to injury…kick a guy when he's down….rub salt in the

wound….

Scully controls her laughter.

SCULLY

(Wiping tears from

her eyes)

Who or what were you chasing?

MULDER

Oh…ah, I wasn't chasing just hurrying.

SCULLY

Where?

23

MULDER

(Pointing at the wharf)

I was just going to fix a loose board down at the wharf and…..

(Mulder looking around

on the ground)

Did you see where the hammer went?

SCULLY

I think it's behind you by that little tree.

MULDER

Thanks. The coffee to your liking?

SCULLY

The coffee's great. So is the floor show.

MULDER

Ouch, no mercy, my pride is daggered Scully.

Scully laughs anew.

Mulder takes a step backward toward the lake shaking his head.

MULDER

I'll just go fix this board then. Save me some coffee.

Scully goes to answer but before she can Mulder trips over backwards and goes sprawling again.

24

Again Scully bursts out laughing harder than ever. She has to sit down.

Mulder is not moving.

MULDER

(Yelling)

Scullllyyyy….when you get a hold of yourself come and help me. This

time I really did hurt myself

Scully dashes quickly off of the veranda to help Mulder. She kneels down beside him.

SCULLY

(Tenderly)

Where does it hurt Fox?

Mulder points at his chest.

MULDER

In here.

SCULLY

(Suspiciously.)

In your chest?

MULDER

Yes.

(He points to his head)

And in here.

25

SCULLY

Your head?

MULDER

Yes.

SCULLY

(Scolding.)

Mulder I thought you really hurt yourself.

MULDER

I did. My pride and my psyche are mortally wounded.

SCULLY

YOU DOG.

Mulder reaches up, grabs Scully, rolls her onto her back and kisses her.

SCULLY

Mulder I'm laying on a hammer.

Mulder pulls the hammer out from under her.

He looks at it then puts it down.

MULDER

(Softly)

You know back there when you called me Fox…..I kind of liked that.

26

SCULLY

So…go hurt yourself.

Mulder flops on his back arms stretched out.

MULDER

Oh God she is stabbing at an already mortally wounded heart.

SCULLY

(Leaning her arm and

chin on his chest)

You'll live big baby.

MULDER

(Mulder sits up)

Skinner called me earlier this morning.

SCULLY

(Looks out at the lake)

He wants?

MULDER

He's putting together a team. A couple of scientists I know have been

kidnapped and he wants me to come to Washington this evening.

SCULLY

(Picks a small flower)

Can I come?

27

MULDER

Why not. Skinner won't let you work but he will be glad to see you.

SCULLY

Who wants to work?

MULDER

Good girl. What say we clean up here and ship these bodies to Washington

later this afternoon while we make our clone rounds.

SCULLY

You don't seem to sleep much Mulder?

MULDER

I don't really need to. The clones are always well rested when I transfer

into them. But, I do like to…..I like to dream, so I usually sleep for fifteen

minutes up to an hour when I transfer.

SCULLY

When do you get use to all this? I keep pinching myself.

MULDER

You will adjust, it takes some time. I think it's why I like to dream so

much. The dreams remind me that this is real, helps me to be comfortable

with it.

28

SCULLY

I guess you better go pound your board. Want an audience?

MULDER (Picks up the hammer.)

No I think it's safer if I do this alone.

SCULLY

Then I will go do some reading.

They kiss and part. Scully goes to the veranda and Mulder heads down to the lake.

Mulder flips the hammer into the air and catches the handle. He does it again but drops it.

On the veranda Scully turns and watches him pick it up.

SCULLY

(Puts her hand to her

mouth and calls out)

Mulder remember that it's the pointy end of the nail that goes in the board.

MULDER

You're a real confidence booster Scully.

SCULLY

And proud of it.

Scully laughs and goes into the cottage. Mulder continues on his way down to the wharf.

29

INT. DARK ROOM

There is rustling and sounds of something moving around. There is a groan.

LENNY

Is that you Mort?

MORT

My head, it hurts…..where are we?

LENNY

In the dark.

MORT

Okay….where are we and **what** the hell is going on?

LENNY

(grumpy)

Good God Mort my Psychic hot line is in disconnect. I just woke up too.

All I know is that we're in a dark, smelly…..smelly dark room.

MORT

Okay, okay.(pause)…Lenny? You Know that smell? I think it's me.

LENNY

That's fantabulous.

There are noises of someone moving around in the room.

30

There is faint light coming under the door. Two feet move in front of it.

A bright light snaps on. Lenny and Mort shield their eyes.

Lenny takes his hand off the light switch and tries to open the door. It is locked.

The room is small everything in it is white. The walls are bare. There are two small white cots with white blankets.

Mort is sitting on one of the cots eyes closed rubbing his temples.

MORT

Turn the lights off.

Lenny obliges.

LENNY

What is going on here?

A large video-like screen appears on one of the walls. It is a news broadcast.

A young thirty-something Walter Cronkite is anchoring the news broadcast.

WALTER

Two of their top scientists were kidnapped and an unspecified number of

research files were stolen last night when a well-organized group of

thieves broke into the Dow Chemical Research and Development

Laboratory.

Missing are Leonard Straight and Mortimer Munford.

Pictures of Lenny and Mort appear on the screen.

31

Their whereabouts are unknown but investigators are confident that their

lives are not in peril.

The screen goes back to Walter.

Sources close to the investigation claim the abduction was made by

androids in the service of the Cyber-world Organizing Board. It is also

believed that the thieves were after technology that would allow androids

to develop senses akin to the human sense of touch and smell.

Elsewhere on the east…

The screen goes black. All is dark and quiet again.

LENNY

I suppose that was supposed to be a clue.

MORT

Where did they get those pictures? God I look like a crazed psychopath

about to commit murder and mayhem. People are probably glad I'm not

walking the streets any more.

LENNY

(sarcastically)

I'm just glad to hear that Walter doesn't think they mean us any harm.

Low lights come on. One of the wall slides back exposing a larger room. It is configured like a living-room but with a dinning table loaded with various foods and drink.

There is a door marked with a bathroom sign.

32

MORT

Oh thank god.

They both rush for the bathroom.

INT. SKINNERS OFFICE. EVENING.

Skinner is working at his desk. There is knocking at the door.

SKINNER

Come in.

Mulder and Scully enter.

SKINNER

(looking pleased gets to

his feet to greet them)

Well this is an unexpected pleasure Scully.

(he hugs Scully)

SCULLY

Thank you sir. Your office looks the same as ever sir.

SKINNER

Yes it seems the longer I keep it this way the more I like it this way.

Please sit down.

(he gestures toward

two office chairs)

You're just here to visit, right.

33

SCULLY

Oh yes sir Mulder has already talked to me about that and quite frankly sir

working is the last thing on my mind.

MULDER

That's right sir. She's just here to be a tourist and to visit old friends.

SKINNER

Good. Did you read the brief I sent you?

MULDER

Yes sir.

(Skinner gestures for

him to continue)

Personally I think they hit the wrong laboratory. The labs in Huston have

the most relevant data on Simulated Sense Development. It won't take

them long to figure out that they don't have much and that there is not

much more that either Lenny or Mort can give them.

SKINNER

We better step up security at the Huston labs then. I'll call Dow's head

office. You should get down there post haste. How soon can you leave?

31

MULDER

As soon as we can get this carcass flown to Huston sir.

SKINNER

Great. I will let them know you're coming. Scully how about joining me

for dinner a my favorite restaurant?

SCULLY

That would be fine sir.

MULDER

I have a Junior Clone in town. I could transfer and join you while this

bodies in transit, if you don't mind hanging out with a ten year old..

SKINNER

By all means Mulder.

SCULLY

That would be perfect. I get to meet another you.

MULDER

I have to admit I am a cute kid. ….Once you get past the gawky part.

SCULLY

Why do you have to go to Huston anyway? Can't they beef up security

without you being there.

MULDER

Because it won't take them ten minutes to get Mort or Lenny to tell them

Huston is where they should have gone in the first place. If they threaten

to torture them it will only take a few seconds. If they come to Huston we

need to be ready for them. Also I have worked with Mort and Lenny and

am familiar with their research.

32

SKINNER

Scully, while you've been sleeping Mulder has been educating himself. He

is an award winning scientist. His award was presented for his work on

Simulated Sense Development.

SCULLY

(wide eyed)

A scientist…and a Medical Doctor?

SKINNER

He didn't tell you.

SCULLY

I already knew he was a Doctor but no not the scientist part..

MULDER

Modesty is as modesty does…anyway I must go make travel arrangements

so how about I catch up to you all at dinner.

SCULLY

I can hardly wait.

Mulder stands, so does Scully they kiss and he leaves.

INT. LARGE AIRPLANE

The airplane is Still full of passengers all sitting in a recline position. They are all wearing transfer helmets. The flight attendants are going from passenger to passenger engaging the transfer sequence. As they do the passengers come to life and disembark. Mulder comes to life and exits the plane.

EXT. AIRPORT PASSENGER PICK UP. EARLY EVENING

Mulder is looking at his watch and frowning. He paces back and forth.

A horn blows. Mulder turns as a Black van with dark tinted windows pulls up.

33

A man steps out of the van.

MAN

Agent Mulder?

MULDER

Yes…. I thought Agent Bell was going to pick me up.

MAN

He sprained his ankle in the parking lot sir, sorry.

A woman's voice calls from the van.

VOICE

Mulder get in here it's been a long time.

MULDER

Agent Roswell….this is a pleasant surprise.

Mulder climbs into the side door of the van.

INT. VAN

There are two men in dark suits sitting in the back and another one behind the wheel.

There are two bench seats in the back facing each other. Both the men in the back are facing Mulder. The man on Mulder's right is holding a gun on Mulder. The man on his left is holding a spray can.

MULDER

I guess Agent Roswell isn't hiding under your seat.

MAN WITH GUN

(sounding like Agent Roswell)

I can sound like anyone I want to Agent Mulder.

34

MAN WITH CAN

(sounding like Skinner)

And I can sound like anyone I want to too Agent Mulder.

The man in the front turns to Mulder. Mulder looks over his shoulder.

MAN IN FRONT

(sounding like Mulder)

Get the picture Agent Mulder?

Mulder turns to bolt but the man with the can sprays something in Mulder's face and he is rendered unconscious.

EXT. VAN

The man who got out of the van gets back in and closes the door.

The van drives away.

EXT. PLAYGROUND DAY

Two twelve-year-old girls are on a teeter-totter laughing and chatting. There are other children on the swings, on the monkey bars and playing tag.

A fifteen year-old boy approaches them.

SKINNER

Scully.

Both girls turn to him.

(together)

Yes.

35

SKINNER

Who's this?

MRS. SCULLY

I am Dana's mother. Who are you?

SCULLY

It's Agent Skinner mom.

Skinner reaches out to shake Mrs. Scully's hand.

SKINNER

Sorry Mrs. Scully, I didn't recognize you.

Shaking his outstretched hand.

MRS. SCULLY

(teasing)

Nor I you, Mr. Skinner, it seems you have hair.

SCULLY

Mother!

SKINNER

(grinning)

I am supposed to I'm only fifteen

SCULLY

I didn't know you had a clone in Chicago.

36

SKINNER

I don't. I just drove down from Sheboygan….We have to talk.

SCULLY

( suddenly alarmed)

What is it?

SKINNER

It's Mulder. He's missing. We think he's been kidnapped by the

Cybersons.

MRS. SCULLY

Oh no!

Scully closes her eyes and slowly shakes her head.

She stops and looks at Skinner.

SCULLY

What sort of danger is he in?

SKINNER

We can't be certain. We believe they want him for his knowledge and as a

hostage so it wouldn't make any sense to hurt him.

SCULLY

I want to go back to headquarters with you.

SKINNER

I thought you would say that. They're waiting for us at the nearest transfer

station.

INT. ROOMS WHERE MORT AND LENNY ARE BEING HELD HOSTAGE.

37

Mulder is stretched out on a gurney quite unconscious. Mort and Lenny are standing beside him looking him over.

A door slides open and a Cyberton enters the room.

The Cyberton goes to give Mulder a shot in the arm. Lenny grabs his arm.

LENNY

What do you….

Lenny jumps away from the Cyberton like he had just been shot and falls to the floor back against the wall.

CYBERTON

You should not touch me.

Lenny tries to speak, his arms jerk he groans.

MORT

(he moves toward the Cyberton)

Hey buddy….

(he stops short of grabbing him)

….what is going on here!

The Cyberton injects Mulder. Lenny struggles to his feet. Mort mutters in frustration.

LENNY

(indignant)

He shocked me…he zapped me…..the son of a….

CYBERTON

If you curse or show disrespect I will zap you again.

Lenny takes a step back.

Mulder sits up shaking his head.

38

MULDER

My head is killing me. What did you…..

CYBERTON

Ly down Agent Mulder. If your head still hurts in half an hour I will

administer a pain killer.

The Cyberton signals Mulder to lay down. Mulder obliges.

The Cyberton turns and leaves the room.

38

Mort and Lenny move in beside Mulder. His eyes are closed.

They look at him, then at each other and then at Mulder again.

MULDER

(eyes still closed)

So boys , have they told you lab-rats what they want?

MORT

They say they don't want to hurt anybody they just want our research on

Simulated Sense Technology. We told them what we could but as you

know most of the most recent data is in Huston. I think they sent some

androids to Huston.

MULDER

They were in Huston alright. I hope they tortured you.

LENNY

Oh no they've been very nice….except for when I just got zapped.

Mulder opens his eyes and props himself up with his elbow in a semi-sitting position.

MULDER

Did they make reference as to why they didn't just ask for the information.

39

LENNY

Oh yeah like Dow Chemical after investing millions is just going to turn

around and give it to them.

MULDER

So they just don't want to pay for it?

MORT

Well….that's interesting Fred said that they just don't have the money.

Their infrastructure or something he said….

MULDER

Fred?

MORT

Yeah Fred. They've got names too you know.

MULDER

(out his hands to his head)

I really never thought about it. What else did Fred tell you?

LENNY

(excited)

He said that he believes Cyberworld is going to declare its intention to

cease hostility with the rest of the world except for Australia. He says that

Cybersons have discovered that being individuals in a free society is

complicated and very difficult and fraught with conflict.

MORT

They've decided to form a government based on the United States

Constitution.

40

MULDER

(hesitating)

This Fred guy….where does he fit in around here?

LENNY

He cleans up and brings us our food.

MULDER

He's the janitor?

MORT

(defensively)

He's more than just a janitor….

MULDER

(laying back down)

I'm sure he is. (covers his eyes with his arm) Wake me if a civil war

breaks out.

INT. F.B.I. OFFICE BUILDING HUSTON - EVENING.

Skinner and Scully are meeting with Agent Bell in his office.

They have just entered.

AGENT BELL

(shakes their hands)

Agent Skinner it's good to see you and Agent Scully this is a great

pleasure for me after all this time. I'm sorry we couldn't be meeting under

better circumstances.

SKINNER

What can you tell us Agent Bell?

41

AGENT BELL

Well…as you know I was supposed to pick him up …but I never made it.

I was found unconscious behind the wheel of my car. We think I was

knocked out by some kind of inhalant.

SCULLY

Is that all you know?

AGENT BELL

That and a security camera at the airport shows him getting willingly into

a dark Van with tinted windows. One camera picked him up slumping just

before the side door closed.

SCULLY

Was he hurt….did you see what they did to him.

AGENT BELL

We don't think they hurt him and while we couldn't see what they did we

expect they did the same thing to him as they did to me. That will

probably leave him with a terrible head ache but none the worse for wear.

Agent Bell's phone rings.

AGENT BELL

Agent Bell here…I see…you're sure a positive I.D. Thanks.

Agent Bell hangs up and looks puzzled.

AGENT BELL

That was Agent Field. She says Agent Mulder has just been seen entering

the Dow Chemical Research Building.

SKINNER

How long will it take us to get there?

42

AGENT BELL

It's close, maybe… five minutes.

SKINNER

Let's go.

They all hurry out of the office.

EXT. F.B.I. BUILDING.

Skinner ,Scully and Agent Bell rush out of the building and jump into a car and dive off.

INT. DOW CHEMICAL BUILDING.

The three Agents dash up to the night watchmen's station. There are two men in uniform behind a counter.

SKINNER

(shows his shield)

I'm Agent Skinner and this is Agents Bell and Scully.

(shows the security guards

a picture of Mulder)

Did this man just enter the building?

One of the guards takes the picture looks at it and hands it back.

GUARD

Yes sir that's Dr. Mulder. He came in about fifteen minutes ago sir. I

thought he was missing?

SKINNER

He was. Did he seem all right?

GUARD

I guess so…he thought it was funny that someone thought he was missing.

He said he was here in the flesh and doing fine….then he went up to his

43

office on the third floor.

SKINNER

We're going to go pay him a little visit.

Skinner, Scully and Agent Bell hurry off to the elevators.

INT. ELAVATOR

SKINNER

I hope he has a good explanation for all this.

AGENT BELL

I'm sure he does sir. This research was very near and dear to him.

Scully looks worried.

INT. HALLWAY THIRD FLOOR.

Agent Bell exits Mulder's office. Skinner and Scully walking toward him.

AGENT BELL

He's not in there.

SCULLY

There are some lights on down that way.

Scully points.

INT. LARGE OFFICE, SEVERAL DESKS, COMPUTER STATIONS AND FILE CABINETS.

Mulder types on a computer keyboard and downloads information onto a disk and also sends the information over the line.

He goes to a file cabinet.

A door opens into the office. Mulder looks up.

44

Skinner, Agent Bell and Scully enter the room.

Mulder hesitates. He drops some papers.

MULDER

Come in folks,….. this is quite a welcoming party. To what do I owe the

honour of your visit.

Scully moving toward him.

SCULLY

Have you lost it Mulder? I've been worried sick.

MULDER

Sorry babe. It's the job. I've been busy.

SCULLY

Busy? You've been missing…we saw you being kidnapped.

MULDER

(chuckles)

Kidnapped? I wasn't kidnapped. What…

SKINNER

What were you doing three nights ago Mulder.

MULDER

What? Surely you can't expect me to remember three nights ago.

SCULLY

It can't be that hard to remember can it?

MULDER

Excuse me Agent Scully I've got work to do. Can't you take your friends

and move along.

45

SKINNER

Step aside Scully.

Scully looks back at Skinner and he has his gun drawn. She ducks down between a couple of desks.

SKINNER

I think you should come with us Agent Mulder. We have a few questions

to ask.

MULDER

I think not Skipper.

Mulder pulls a gun and starts shooting.

Skinner and Agent Bell shoot back and scramble for cover.

SKINNER

Give up we've got back up coming.

MULDER

No you don't. You came up here thinking I was Mulder.

SCULLY

( looking at Skinner )

Sir?

SKINNER

Jesus Scully you shouldn't even be here. He's not Mulder. It's

got to be a terminator Android from Cyberworld. I should've guessed.

Mulder runs for the door.

Agent Bell stands pointing his gun and orders Mulder to stop.

Mulder shoots him. He falls back hard his gun flying and skidding under a desk.

46

Skinner stands shooting Mulder in the right hand. Mulder's hand flies off. Wires short out and spark at the wrist joint where the hand was.

Skinner moves toward Mulder. Mulder points his left hand at Skinner and shoots him with a bolt of electricity from out the end of his finger.

Skinner falls to the floor stunned.

His gun falls on the floor beside Scully.

Mulder heads for the door.

Scully stands pointing the gun at Mulder.

SCULLY

Stop….or I'll shoot.

Mulder turns.

MULDER

(smiling)

You can't shoot me kid I'm…

Mulder moves his left hand toward Scully.

Scully shoots. Mulder is hit between the eyes and he flies backward knocking over the computer terminal at which he had been working.

There is a shower of sparks and smoke.

Skinner gets up and shakes his whole body. He walks over to where Mulder is laying.

He looks at Mulder. There are wires and smoke emanating from the exit wound on Mulder's head.

SKINNER

Nice shooting Scully.

Scully hasn't moved.

47

SCULLY

(puts the gun down)

Like riding a bicycle sir.

Skinner turns his attention to Agent Bell.

SKINNER

Oh no.

Scully and Skinner rush to Agent Bell. He is lifeless, on his back, a large red blood-stain on his chest, not breathing.

Scully leans over Agent Bell taking his carotid pulse.

Skinner is phoning for help.

SKINNER

We have a man down at the Dow Building get an Ambulance here NOW!

Skinner bends down and puts an emergency transfer apparatus on Agent Bell.

He presses a red automatic response button.

Nothing happens. He presses it again.

SKINNER

He's not transferring.

SCULLY

He can't sir. He's dead. The bullet went through his heart. Death was

almost instantaneous.

Skinner hangs his head. Sirens can be heard rushing toward them.

INT. ROOMS WHERE MUDER, MORT AND LENNY ARE BEING HELD.

Mort is shaking Mulder. Another person is with them.

48

MORT

Wake up Mulder we have a visitor. Fred is here.

Mulder sits up blinking and stretches.

Fred looks like a male Caucasian about the same height and weight as Mulder.

MULDER

Fred I presume.

FRED

Agent Mulder, this may seem odd to you but I have come to ask for your

help. Our Cyberian society has come along way since we established our

own nation. We have reclaimed and rehabilitated a part of the world that

human society utterly corrupted with toxic waste. Many wild creatures

have returned to this once barren waste land. We are good stewards of

this realm and we do not mean anybody any harm. We understand that

most people in your society do not accept us as living beings but that is

very much how we see ourselves.

MULDER

Can I have a drink?

Fred pours him a glass of water from a food trolley.

Mulder drinks, clears his throat and hands the glass back to Fred.

FRED

We have been very successful at keeping to ourselves and trade with your

society only out of necessity. Your life forms are very intriguing to us.

You are after all the ones who initially created us and gave us

consciousness.

MULDER

What is your role….your position in …

(gesturing, pointing

around the rooms)

49

…in all of this.

FRED

I am in charge of the team that is trying to develop a true sense of touch.

We are quite capable of experiencing many forms of intellectual pleasure

but we feel denied by our inability to feel physical pleasure.

MULDER

Why didn't you try to trade for the information.

FRED

We did but it is your governments policy not to share this technology with

us.

MULDER

I don't think that accurate.

Fred hands Mulder document. Mulder reads it.

FRED

You see?

Mulder nods.

MULDER

What do you want from us?

FRED

We thought you could help because of your research on Simulated Sense

Development. We now realize that you are as far away from our goal as

we are.

MULDER

So can we go home now…..Wait a minute. How do you know the status of

our research?

50

FRED

We sent a field agent into your offices in Huston.

MULDER

How did you get past the security?

FRED

Our Agent was a duplicate of you. He just walked in. Then he sent us what

we believe to be the bulk of your findings.

MULDER

Then what do you need us for? Let us go.

FRED

We will. There is a problem however, that we want you to help us with.

MULDER

Okay…..how can we help you?

FRED

As I was saying your research on Simulated Sense Development was very

disappointing. There was very little there that we did not already have.

There was, however, a body of research in your files that we found most

intriguing…. It is your work on digital DNA.

MULDER

That work is incomplete. I haven't proved anything yet.

FRED

Doctor Mulder, we have put your findings together with what we have

been working on and we believe we are very close to having a working

model.

51

MULDER

(interested)

No way ….. Show me.

Fred looks at Mulder and smiles broadly.

FRED

(pointing at his mouth)

This is an expression of mental pleasure Dr. Mulder..

MULDER

(insistent)

Fred I want you to show me.

FRED

Follow me.

INT. LARGE HELICOPTER. NEAR SUNSET.

Skinner, Scully, two other men and Agent Roswell are riding in the Helicopter. The are dressed in combat gear and are wearing built proof vests and helmet outfitted with communicators.

The engines are loud. No one is talking. Some are fidgeting.

Skinner signals the others to turn the communicators on their helmets on.

SKINNER

Can you all hear me clearly now.

The others nod or say yes.

Good. Now listen carefully, we are going into danger, this is an

unsanctioned unauthorized drop, we are on our own. You must at no time

remove your helmet. If you are hit your helmet is your lifeline and it will

transfer you home safely. If you are transferred home your helmet can

be triggered to self destruct and destroy anything in a ten foot radius of it.

52

SCULLY

How did you discover where they are sir?

SKINNER

Sorry Agent Scully I can't tell you. There are…

One of the pilots signals Skinner.

Time to climb into the Bullet everybody.

There is a bullet shaped pod near the seating area.

They one by one climb feet first into the pod through a hatch at the back of the pod. The pod is about six feet in diameter at the back.

INT. POD

When they are all lying down in fairly close quarters down their feet toward the cone.

SKINNER

We are well padded and the parachute will slow us down to a little under

thirty miles per hour when we hit the water but it's still a bit of a bumpy

ride.

INT. HELICOPTER.

One of the pilots arrives to close and seal the hatch.

SKINNER

See you in forty-eight Patrick.

PATRICK

You can count on us sir. God speed.

Patrick salutes Skinner and closes the hatch.

53

EXT. HELICOPTER. NIGHT.

The Pod quietly drops from the helicopter.

It falls cone down for a few moments the a large parachute opens.

Just before the pod hits the water the parachute is cut loose. Splashdown.

The pod momentarily bobs in a vertical position then lays on it's side.

There are a couple of small explosions and the pod opens up horizontally into two equal parts.

Skinner in one half and Agent Roswell in the other press buttons that install running gear and steering wheels from hidden chambers.

SKINNER

Start your engine Agent Roswell.

The engines start.

SKINNER

Agent Scully you ride with me, Stiles and Brown you ride with Agent

Roswell.

The two men climb into the other half.

SKINNER

Separating sequence engaged.

Skinner presses another button and the two halves separate into two sleek looking speed- boats.

Skinner and Agent Roswell engage their electric jet engines and the boats in close proximity tear off at top speed across the clam moonlit ocean waters toward the shore thirty miles away.

INT. COMPUTER LAB

Fred is working at a computer terminal. Mulder is looking over his right shoulder Lenny is looking over Mulder's right shoulder and Mort is on the other side of Fred. There are

54

several other Cyberians working in the lab. Only one of them is watching Fred and the others. He does not take his eyes off them. He is armed and is a foot taller than Mulder.

Mulder is staring intently. His eyes squint. He shakes his head.

FRED

(turns to Mulder)

This is as far as we have gotten since we combined our research. We are

close.

MULDER

Yes….I would say very….. Let me try something.

Fred unplugs one of his fingers from the keyboard and moves aside. Mulder starts typing.

MULDER

You just have to think outside the box Fred…

A few minutes later Mulder whispers quietly.

MULDER

Look Fred they're sequencing…..it's working.

The computer screen shows a picture of DNA slowly moving across the top of the screen while number sequences are speeding across the bottom in a multitude of combinations.

Fred is grinning wildly.

MULDER

Lets run this again with a different sample.

Fred hands Mulder a disk. Mulder inserts it into the computer.

All the others have gathered around them. Even the big guy with the gun is there. He is also smiling.

55

EXT. ON THE BEACH. MOONLIGHT NIGHT.

Two boats without running lights pull up onto the shore and two people get out of each boat. They unload four backpacks and three head off down the shoreline.

Skinner turns and looks up the beach. Then he slides the eye shield on his helmet down.

Skinners shield gives him night vision and he briefly watches the infer-red image of the others walking. He turns to the person still with him.

SKINNER

Brown….take my boat out about a mile and anchor it….Then go out

another three miles and wait for our signal. If you do not here from us do

not come back to shore. Just go rendezvous with the helicopter as planned.

BROWN

Yes sir. Good luck sir.

Skinner nods, picks up his pack and follows the others.

Brown pushes the boats out into the water, ties them together and leaves, one boat towing the other.

INT. LABORATORY

Fred and another Cyberian are each connected to a Chimpanzee by way of a series of wires and cables connected helmets.

Fred signals Mulder with a thumbs up.

Mulder types a few keys on the computer and the transfer takes place.

The Chimpanzees take the helmets off and slowly start to move around. One of the Chimpanzees is having trouble breathing and seems about to panic.

They are all watching intently.

MULDER

Relax Fred. You don't have to force the breathing….your body will breath

on its own. You don't have to think about it.

56

Fred relaxes and walks around for a while then notices that his body is acting like a frightened Chimp. He puts his helmet back on and signals to be transferred back.

Mulder transfers him back. The other Chimp and Cyberian is still exploring the lab.

Fred is quiet for a while. He is thinking. He paces over to the Chimp that he had been transferred into, looks at it then paces back to where Mulder is.

FRED

That was the most extraordinary experience. It is like every part of the

body is thinking. I never would have imagined…I must try this with a

human.

Lenny and Mort look at each other.

What do you make of the reverse transfer?

MULDER

That went very smooth, as clean as any transfer I seen.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE LABORATORY BUILDINGS DARK. INTERIOR LIGHTING.

Skinner's point of view; night vision, Scully, Stiles and Roswell move out of some trees into an open space between them and the buildings.

SKINNER

(pointing at a building)

According to his implanted locator cell Mulder is in that building. Stiles

you lead the way to the building. When we locate exactly which room he's

in we make our move.

SCULLY

What about Lenny and Mort?

SKINNER

They don't have locator cells so we don't even know if they're here. If we

can we'll retrieve them too. Lets go.

57

Stiles heads out and the rest follow.

Half way across the opening they encounter what seems to be wet cement or mud. Stiles starts mucking through it, Roswell, Scully and Skinner follow.

The muck gets stickier and harder to walk through. Scully loses here balance falls hands and knees into the muck.

SCULLY

The muck just solidified sir. We're stick like rats.

SKINNER

Damn! What is this stuff.

The others are all struggling to no avail.

Well they may get our bodies but they won't get us. I want you all to

employ your emergency transfer module immediately.

SCULLY

I can't sir. My hands are stuck.

Skinner sees that nobody else can reach her.

SKINNER

Bloody hell Scully, what did I let you talk me into, Mulder is going to kill

us if these guys don't.

SCULLY

You don't have to stay sir. Maybe….

SKINNER

I won't leave you Scully that's final.

Looking at Stiles and Roswell.

What are you guy's still doing here?

58

AGENT ROSWELL

We should stay and help sir.

SKINNER

We're trapped. I want you to transfer back and report our situation. I want

you to transfer now…that's an order…and don't use the self destruct

sequence.

ROSWELL

Yes sir.

INT. LABORATORY

Lenny, Mort and ten Cyberians are gathered around Mulder and Fred. They are shaking hands and complementing each other.

The large man with the gun comes into the room. All the Cyberians look at him.

Fred looks at Mulder.

FRED

What is the flypaper?

Mulder looks at the big man.

MULDER

What is it Regis?

REGIS

Intruders. They are stuck in the flypaper just outside. A rescue mission.

Mulder looks at Fred.

MULDER

They are probably friends of yours. Want to go have a look?

59

FRED

(nods his head)

Yes, lets go see.

They leave the room. The others follow.

EXT. LABORATORY BUILDING. DARK.

Floodlights turn on exposing the outside of the building to near daylight. Skinner and Scully are still struggling. Stiles and Roswell are lying back unconscious.

Mulder and Fred exit the building followed by the others.

MULDER

Your rescue team has arrived Dr. Mulder.

FRED

I feel safer already.

Mulder turns to Regis.

MULDER

Turn off the flypaper Regis.

Regis nods his head and the flypaper turns back to gooey mud.

Skinner helps Scully stand up. They start walking toward the group.

MULDER

Take off those boots when you get to the walkway. We will have them

cleaned later.

Scully and Skinner are speechless. When they reach the walkway they take off their gloves, helmets and boots.

Mulder looks at Fred.

60

MULDER

They may not remember too much of this. They have been sprayed with a

pacifying agent and are probably quite confused right now.

Scully and Skinner stand on the walkway like a couple of frightened children. Fred and Mulder walk up to them.

MULDER

Come inside with us. Nobody here is going to hurt you.

Mulder and Fred escort a now staggering Scully and Skinner up the walkway into the building. The group parts to let them pass, then follows them.

INT. LARGE DOME SHAPED MOSTLY GLASS ATRIUM. EARLY MORNING.

Mulder, Fred, Lenny and Mort are standing together talking.

Scully, Skinner, Roswell and Stiles are laid out on cots sleeping.

Mulder walks over to Scully.

She is sleeping peacefully. Mulder leans over her and strokes her cheek. She opens her eyes and smiles at Mulder then her expression goes blank.

She sits up and looks around.

SCULLY

(frowning)

What…..is going on?

MULDER

I'll give you the long version on our flight home but for now know that we

have a plane coming to pick us up and that we are all going to be alright.

Two of the Cyberians are coming home with us. We have a scientific

breakthrough to announce to the world that will revolutionize our

relationship with Cyberia forever.

Skinner is semi-sitting, propped up on one elbow.

61

SKINNER

What are you talking about Mulder.

MULDER

Great news sir, you remember the research I was doing on digital DNA …

Well one of the Cyberian scientists was doing parallel research and to

make a long story short, we combined our research and now have a fully

functioning model. Two of the Cyberian scientists, Fred and Ethel, are

returning to New York with us. We are going to put on a demonstration

for the United Nations. We believe it will usher in a new era of peace and

good will between the Cyberians and the rest of the world, with the

possible exception of Australia. There will be an under standing between

us that was never possible before.

EXT. LARGE AIRPORT. DAY.

A large transport plane touches down and taxis down the runway.

INT. ATRIUM

Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Roswell, Stiles, Lenny and Mort are preparing to leave. Fred and a female Cyberian join them.

MULDER

Here they are. Now we can leave.

They start exiting the Atrium.

EXT. ATRIUM/LABORATORY BUILDING

The group is going down the entranceway steps. A topless Hummer is waiting for them.

SKINNER

Aren't we going to transfer when we get on the plane?

MULDER

You, Roswell, Stiles, Scully and I are sir, Mort and Lenny are going to

switch with Fred and Ethel for the flight….out of interest.

62

SKINNER

How does that work?

MULDER

Unlike when we transfer and one clone goes to sleep as the other one

wakes up, when a digital DNA transfer occurs there is a personality swap.

One becomes the other….man becomes machine and machine becomes

man.

Skinners mouth drops slightly and he looks somewhat in awe at Mulder.

SKINNER

(earnest)

Wow Mulder…..that is really something…

Skinner strokes his chin with his fingers, shakes his head and looks away.

Wow…

EXT. DRIVING DOWN THE HIGHWAY IN THE HUMMER.

All are in the Hummer as it speeds toward the now very near airport.

Mulder and Scully are sitting in the back of the vehicle. Mulder's arm is around Scully. She is snuggled up against him, their hair tossed by the wind.

Scully moves away a bit and looks into Mulder's eyes.

SCULLY

(suspiciously)

Why are you letting Mort and Lenny have all the fun. Have you already

switched places with a Cyberian?

MULDER

(laughs)

With Fred as a matter of fact, last night.

(he laughs again)

63

SCULLY

So….what was it like?

Mulder pulls her close and smiles.

MULDER

Well lets put it this way….it was an interesting place to visit but I sure

wouldn't want to live there.

The Hummer reaches the plane and drives up the ramp at the rear into the giant plane, just ahead of several other vehicles.

THE END

…


End file.
